Sólo finge amarme
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Cierra tus ojos, sólo finge...haz que crea que soy el dueño de tu escurridizo corazón...Hiei/Kurama. Yaoi.


_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, este song-fick es de mi creación, sale de las tramas que suelo hacer, pero es que hace rato quería probarme que podía hacer un fick un poco más subido de tono, pero conociéndome quizás no salió tan así (risas); el nombre del lugar donde se desarrolla el fick no me pertenece, es propiedad de los hermanos Clérico, Jean y Joseph.

_**Notas:**_

Este fick esta desarrollado en un lugar verídico, durante el 20 de junio de 1959, en el cabaret "El Lido de Paris"; como dato, puedo contarles que en el, han actuado diversos ballets, y cantantes, destacando la presentación de Elvis Presley, el 8 de Enero del mismo año.

La personalidad de Hiei corresponde en este fick al dominante, por lo que no se sorprendan del cambio brusco que he usado en él.

_**Canción usada: **_

Anything for you-evanescence

* * *

.

_**Sólo finge amarme**_

._**  
**_

**-Oficina de criminalística, Paris; 11:50 pm-**

-¿Y bien?; ¿vamos a ir o no Hiei?- escuché la voz de mi compañero de oficina, llevaba más de dos horas sentado leyendo las notas de las aburridas carpetas que se encontraban en mi escritorio; no era algo nuevo, sólo se trataba de un caso simple de abuso sexual, un hombre que se enamoraba de su hija, una hija que le amaba como debía hacerlo, y por último el forcejeo de este en contra de ella en la cama de un hotel.

-Supongo, pero sabes que no estoy de humor- exclamé, la fotografía que yacía en la carpeta me mantenía atado a ella, el rostro de una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, labios pequeños y rojizos bañados por la sangre de su cuello.

-¡Como que supongo!; hemos estado todo el día mirando muertos, deberías al menos tener un poco de compasión por mi, ¡amigo ya estoy asqueado de tantos!- Yusuke no era de los que pudiesen aguantar estar en ello un día completo, por mi parte, era algo tan natural como respirar; y es que estar toda una vida mirando aquellos casos no tenía nada de especial para mi persona.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el lugar?-

- El Lido de Paris- un nombre bastante popular, habría que ser un gran ignorante para no saber de que se trataba; ese lugar destacaba por las mujeres desnudas o en trajes de franela negra y colores llamativos; además de las parodias sobre la política del país.

-¿Y crees que me interesa ver mujeres desnudas luego de este caso?- exclamé con cierto cinismo, mira que ir a ver un grupo de chicas jalándose las camisetas o arrojando parte de su ropa interior luego de un caso de violación.

A eso yo no le llamaría entretención para un viernes por la noche.

-Vamos hombre, sabes que Keiko no le gusta que vaya a ver lo que hace-

-¿Y a mí que?-

-Que te volverás un monje si sigues teniendo como compañía a tu estúpido gato Hiei-

Quede mirando a Yusuke unos minutos, mira que decirme aquello, me sonreí, si era tan bueno el lugar como decían mis compañeros de trabajo, supongo que ir no me mataría de un ataque cardiaco luego de este tipo de casos.

-Bueno, pero si me aburro te dejo pagando allí-

-Claro, no te preocupes, eso dices ahora, luego te quiero ver- Yusuke tomó la carpeta que mirábamos desde hace horas, el hecho de tener que convivir con aquellos expedientes día a día era algo normal para gente como nosotros, lo raro era convivir con otro tipo de personas.

-¿Alguna razón en especial por la que quieras ir?-le pregunté, el brillo de mis ojos lo dejo mudo, se sonrojó, guardó la carpeta en el cajón del mueble que yacía a su izquierda, cerrando las cortinas y apagando la pequeña lámpara que alumbraba nuestra oficina.

-Estrenan un baile que he querido ver desde hace tiempo, dirigido por Keiko-

-Ya veo, al final, igual terminas siendo mandado por la bruja-

-Supongo, pero es frustrante tener que ir a verlo sin decirle, le da vergüenza que vaya a ese lugar–

-Que estúpido-

-Puede ser-

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté, en el momento en que me colocaba mi gabardina negra, y dejaba mis papeles en el fondo de la mesa, mis ojos me dolían de tanto leer los datos de la niña, y ver esas fotografías ya me estaban dando nauseas.

-Sueños de Egipto-

-Se oye interesante- exclamé, al levantarme y ser seguido por Yusuke, nos fuimos de la oficina, hicimos parar un taxi, y este al escuchar el lugar al que queríamos dirigirnos sólo nos hizo una señal con la mano, y una mueca de desagrado con los labios.

-El paseo es gratis- exclamó el taxista, no me gustaba ese tipo de reacción, sólo lo hacían los conductores cuando ansiaban deshacerse de sus pasajeros, supongo que la obra en si no debía de ser muy decente, aunque pensándolo bien, nada en ese lugar era decente por ahora.

Y pasarían muchos años antes de que cambiasen las cosas allí.

-Es aquí- Yusuke me señaló con la mano un local con un letrero rojo fluorescente, dos hombres cuidaban de la entrada, era extraño, entre largo, cuadrado y rojo, con rejas negras; y paredes matices.

-Queremos una mesa, la mejor que tenga- Pasó un fajo de billetes por debajo del bolsillo de uno de los guardias, este se sonrió, quitándose los lentes negros que le cubrían los ojos nos hizo una señal; sus ojos eran plata, con un reborde negro maquillado. Volteó con cinismo al verme, supongo que mi apariencia no es de alguien que iba a esos lugares, en comparación con Yusuke yo suelo vestirme bien, de tela, con corbatas rojas o negras, y suelo andar en moto.

Mientras, que mi compañero era más simple.

-Supongo que vienen por el especial- una chica con un traje escotado nos guió hasta la mesa del centro, justo en frente del escenario, estaba maquillada con un fucsia bastante notable, labios púrpuras, y el adorno de una lágrima yacía en su mejilla izquierda.

Descaradamente volteé cuando ella se fue luego de señalarnos la mesa en cuestión, tenía unas seductoras y largas piernas, las cuales estaban implorando ser tocadas, ella al darse cuenta de aquello volteó y me guiñó un ojo, arrojándome una erótica mueca hecha con sus labios, acercándose, me susurró algo en el oído; y lamió con velocidad el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Yo sólo me sonreí, y deje unos cuantos billetes dentro de su escote, rozándole en parte los pechos redondos.

-Eres un fresco- escuché la voz de Yusuke y no pude evitar reírme con fuerza y sorna.

-¿Y?-

-Que si tú no lo hacías, lo habría hecho yo-

.

…_**Daria todo para entregarme a ti…**_

…_**¿Puedes olvidar las palabras que creíste saber?...**_

…_**Si me quieres ven y encuéntrame…**_

…_**Nada te detiene, por eso por favor libérame…**_

_**.  
**_

Llevé mi rostro al frente, el local tenía un papel decomural entre rojizo y anaranjado, según mi cuenta rápida había una cantidad considerable de mesas en las que seguro entrarían más de mil doscientas personas, frente de ellas yacía un escenario, alumbrado con luces amarillas y violetas. Al lado, había dos barras para pedir tragos, y un pasillo que seguro, llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas que luego se te ofrecían por un poco más de lo que ganaban bailando.

Al mirar al resto de las personas que estaban en dicho local guardé silencio, en verdad que la gente que iba a esos lugares era muy extravagante, o quizás era yo el raro en ese lugar.

Aunque supongo que por algo me miraban tanto.

-Relájate, te ves muy bien Hiei, a diferencia de los demás, se nota que tú eres el de los billetes gordos- no sabía si reírme, patearlo o simplemente quedarme callado. Me senté junto a Yusuke, quien pidió tragos para toda la noche, y cuando la luz del escenario cambio de un color rojo a uno verde agua supe que estaba por comenzar la función.

Tomé mi trago, una mezcla entre cerveza amarga y vodka, sabía bien.

Especialmente por que me emborrachaba con ese tipo de bebidas, y a mi, la sensación del alcohol en mis venas era lo más excitante que había sentido en mi vida.

_Hasta ese momento._

-Les presentamos sueños de Egipto- Keiko estaba sobre el escenario, se sonrojó al notar nuestra presencia, y sólo se digno a bajar la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Se ve linda- exclamó Yusuke, no podía negarlo, estaba vestida con un traje de cuero verde, cosa que en mi vida le habría visto usar, especialmente por que ella era de las que se preocupaba de los comentarios que hacían las grandes familias parisinas de uno.

-No le conocía este lado-

Y al momento en que comenzó la música, miles de mujeres danzaron por el escenario y alrededor de nuestras mesas.

Era un típico baile, en el cual mostraban parte de su ropaje interior, sus pechos o jugaban entre ellas, se besaban y rozaban con las manos, haciendo sonidos excitantes con sus lenguas o sus labios.

-Es una parodia-exclamé, Yusuke me miró. -De lesbianas- terminé de decir, a lo que Yusuke se sonrojaba cada vez más, con razón a Keiko no le gustaba que mi compañero fuera, por que seguro, en esos bailes, ella expresaba lo que no quería que supiese el moreno.

Quizás los sueños que tenía en la cama cuando lo hacía con Yusuke, o quizás lo que quería que le hiciesen a ella.

-Me…gusta- Yusuke estaba embelezado mirando a Keiko, y las niñas que bailaban y se besaban entre si, por mi parte estaba aburrido.

Díganme monje o lo que quieran, pero prefería estar con mi gato viendo una película que presenciando como muchas chicas se toqueteaban, cuando yo no podía inmiscuirme entre ellas para hacerles algo.

Y les digo que para un hombre aquello es frustrante, especialmente si sientes como se te quiere salir el corazón del pecho.

-¿Puedes contenerte?; por que yo no puedo quedarme en la silla sin hacerles nada-

Me reí.

-Para nada, pero no me verás lanzándome a ellas como un animal-tomé mi bebida, y cuando experimenté como mi cabeza se dejaba llevar por la sensación del alcohol, y luego Yusuke me ofrecía uno de esos cigarros que me volvían loco de adrenalina sentí como me palpitó el corazón de golpe y me sudaban las manos. Sin pensarlo le arranqué tres cigarrillos, y me dispuse a fumarlos como si en ello se me fuese la vida, sabiendo que el choque de la realidad que estallaría luego en mi cabeza sería frustrante; por que luego no recordaría nada de nada.

-Eh tranquilo, sabes que tres es mucho-

-¿Y?; hoy ví seis casos de violaciones, déjame ser un momento Urameshi- se rió, supongo que fue por que hace tiempo que no lo llamaba por su apellido; de inmediato me llevé el trago hasta los labios, y la mezcla de colores que se formó en mi cabeza fue terrible, el aroma del local ya no me parecía tan mareante, y la manera en que se movían las mujeres en el escenario y cerca de las mesas había dejado de ser importante para mi persona; ahora, lo importante era la sensación que se había instalado en mis venas.

Nada de lo que veía debía de ser real, y lo sabía; que luego, pagaría con creces aquella jugada con una horrible migrana y horas de martirizarme por saber que tanto había hecho.

Sin buscarlo, sentí como una mano me rozó la mejilla izquierda, y al girarme, presencie una cabellera rojiza larga y enrulada; en un traje de cuerina negro, con tatuajes de lágrimas similares a los de la primera chica que nos recibió en el local.

-Te veo en un aprieto lindo-se acercó, susurrándome algo tan excitante en mi oído, que me ví luego rozándole las piernas con mis manos, llevando mis dedos hasta más arriba de sus muslos, no era saludable ver esa obra, ni mucho menos tener ese deslumbrante color de cabello en frente de mi.

Especialmente por que me volvía loco ante las cabelleras rojizas y largas.

-¿Podría no sé, hacer algo por ti?- el sonido de su voz era mareante, y al momento en que ella giraba la cara, podía presenciar en parte el largo cuello al momento en que se movía. Y al sonreírle con sarcasmo ella se sentó en mis rodillas.

-La culpa la tiene su estúpida obra, ¿sabes?-

-No es mi culpa que actuemos tan bien, esta es mi favorita, es la primera en que me dejan usar una falda de cuero-

Yusuke me quedó mirando, supongo que jamás se esperaría que cediese a los deseos de una de las niñas que trabajaban con Keiko, ella se rió, escuché que el otro me decía algo, pero estaba tan drogado que no sabía ni que era lo que estaba usando la mujer que sentada estaba en mis piernas.

Su rostro estaba camuflado con una mascarilla violeta, y al arrancársela, quede hipnotizado mirando unos profundos ojos verdes, y unos labios carnosos maquillados con negro.

Y al besarle, sentir la textura de un aro en su lengua, y pasar mis manos por su cuerpo, caí en la cuenta de que no tenía pechos, y en mi mente la imagen de lo que supuestamente debió de ser una chica se rompió en mil pedazos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, pero al experimentar como me jalaba del asiento, y me obligaba a juntar mis piernas con las suyas, sentí la dureza de lo que supe era un miembro, y como me arrastraba lejos de dicha habitación.

Experimenté como mis brazos detenían el andar veloz de sus piernas, acorralándole en medio de una de las paredes del pasillo, comencé a besarle la comisura del cuello, puesto que ya no podía controlar el movimiento ni de mis manos o de mi boca, en mi mente; la sola idea de que le quería bajo de mi era todo lo que me importaba. Y finalmente, al momento de arrancarle en parte el ropaje de cuerina negro, dejándole el pecho desnudo supe que me estaba metiendo con un hombre.

Pero aquello no me importó.

.

_**...Creeré todas tus mentiras...**_

_**...Sólo pretende amarme...**_

_**...Tú puedes hacerme creer...**_

_**...Cierra tus ojos por que seré todo lo que tú quieras...**_

_**.  
**_

Recuerdo que llegamos hasta una de las habitaciones, que en un acto reflejo cerré la puerta con llave y le comenzaba a morder con más fuerza el cuello, tenía algo adictivo, no se si la piel, o el sabor, tenía algo que me obligaba a seguir sobre él, aún sabiendo que era un hombre y yo también.

Quizás fuese el efecto de la mezcla de la droga con el trago que me había tomado anteriormente…

O quizás simplemente fue que él toco justo el punto exacto para volverme un animal…

-Anda, tranquilo, no me iré a ningún lado- exclamó, susurrándome con dulzura en la curvatura de mi oído.

La persona que me tenía hipnotizado se reía a costa mía, en seguida cambiamos de lugar, y comenzó a desabrochar en parte mi gabardina, y me mordía la musculatura del cuello; lo único que yacía en mi mente era la imagen de la falda, de las botas de tacón y de la cabellera larga y extenuante que me había hechizado al primero contacto con esa persona.

_-Estas con un hombre, despierta Hiei, es un hombre, un hombre- _mi cabeza me decía exactamente lo que no quería escuchar, lástima que el efecto de los cigarros era tal que para mi, el color verde de sus ojos eran tan martirizante que me obligaban a seguirle el juego.

-Kurama-exclamó en mi oído, y a continuación mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, no pude evitar dejar salir un gemido de mis labios, y cuando él se percató de ello me atajo la boca con un profundo y salvaje beso, en el cual, terminó por rasgarme parte del labio inferior en un intento desesperado por que no me separase de él.

-Hiei- dije, medio ido, estaba demasiado concentrado en el aroma de su cabello, en la textura de su piel; demasiado concentrado en tratar de grabar en mi cabeza su nombre o su rostro para poder venir a buscarlo otro día, y quizás, quedármelo para mí.

Y lo peor era que sabía que luego de estar juntos no podría quitármelo de la cabeza.

Cuando experimenté como comenzaba a bajarme el cierre del pantalón me sentí desfallecer, comenzó a jugar en el interior con sus dedos, oh dios; si esto lo sentía en manos de un hombre, cosa que me jure jamás meterme con uno, primero por que lo encontraba enfermo y segundo por que me daba miedo; quería decir entonces que durante toda mi vida fui un estúpido.

_Y uno muy grande…_

Y es que fue lo más excitante que experimenté, que tuve que morderme los labios para no darle el gusto de verme sufrir por que hiciese algo más peligroso.

-Déjate llevar, total, mañana será sólo un sueño que tuviste Hiei- escucharle decir mi nombre me martirizó más, con fuerza separé sus manos de mis pantalones, y él quedo mirándome con una sonrisa sarcástica, parecida a las que yo suelo tener.

-Ya…para…- exclamé, no quería, tenía miedo, miedo por que jamás lo había hecho con uno de su clase, por que luego sintiese algo por esa persona.

Miedo a tener que depender de ese tipo de caricias, y no ser capaz de volver a ser yo mismo.

-Hoy me toco hacer de bailarina, mañana no me encontrarás con esta ropa, nunca suelo estar dos veces en la misma obra- al oír aquello, recordé que mi cabeza me había dicho que era seguro un travesti, y que esperaba llevarse a la cama a uno de los que fuesen a ver la obra en ese cabaret; después de todo un cabaret no es uno como tal, si no tiene mujerzuelas, pero no, el chico con el que me estaba enredando era uno de los actores de la obra mal nacida de Keiko, por ende, era obvio que estaría vestido de esa manera, si le toco representar una mujer, ¿Cómo se vería representando a un hombre?

¿Y si volvía?

¿Y si venía mañana a buscarle?

-No te acordarás de mi para cuando salgas de ese estado- él tenía razón.

Con fuerza junté mis labios con los suyos y lo arrojé al suelo de la habitación, arrancándole la falda quedo sólo con su ropa interior, y comencé a besarle más abajo del cuello, y a morderle uno de sus pezones. Sentí el palpitar constante de su corazón, y como el mío se mezclaba con el sonido del suyo.

Y es que en mi cabeza yacía la idea de poder darle a él lo que ha nadie he podido darle.

-Kurama-

-Dime Kitsune- se sonrió, me pregunto a cuantos como yo ha tenido de esta manera, supongo, por su manera de ser, que ha varios, y que ha varios les habrá roto el corazón.

-Vendré mañana a buscarte kitsune-

-No prometas nada Hiei, no lo cumplirás- exclamó, y luego experimenté como llevaba su cuello hasta atrás, mordiéndose los labios para cuando mordisqueé un pezón con fuerza, y luego comenzaba a bajarle la ropa interior.

Era algo nuevo para mi, algo que hacia que mi corazón bombease sangre rápidamente.

Algo que al mismo tiempo me estaba aterrando.

-Finge que me amas Hiei; finge que eres a quien yo le importo, aunque mañana te arrepientas de haber estado conmigo- escucharle decir eso me descolocó, le miré de una manera que jamás esperé tendría alguna vez.

-No me gusta fingir- exclamé, y luego volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos con fuerza, llevando una de mis manos por las hebras de su cabellera, mientras dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo el peso del mío. El llevó sus brazos por mi espalda, y luego, terminó por arrancar la gabardina negra y me dejaba con mi blusa blanca, y al sacármela experimenté como acariciaba la piel de mi torso, y me dejaba seguir lamiéndole el cuello.

-No Hiei…finge…no prometas nada…-

-Vendré…vendré a buscarte mañana kitsune; créeme; vendré mañana-

-Te creeré…-

- ¿Cómo estarás vestido mañana?-

-Con un kimono azul, con flores de cerezo plateadas- exclamó apenas, y al darle la vuelta, quedo en posición de cuclillas, no supe que estaba haciendo, no supe que le estaba prometiendo siquiera, ni siquiera por que se dejaba tocar con tal facilidad, pero si supe del dolor que se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando comencé a dar envestidas en torno al suyo.

Y luego, simplemente no recuerdo que más paso.

.

_**...Te has ido para hacerme sentir algo más...**_

_**...Eres sólo tú y cada día necesito más...**_

_**...Haré todo lo que digas, sólo dímelo...**_

_**...Sólo pídelo...**_

_**.  
**_

_**-**_**Oficina de criminalística, al día siguiente-**

_-Vendré a buscarte mañana-_

_-No Hiei…-_

_-No me iré a ningún lado, tranquilo_- no había manera, no me podía concentrar, no podía siquiera ordenar las malditas carpetas de la niña, ni siquiera podía tomare un café tranquilo. Y es que el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, al mismo tiempo que las imágenes que se iban juntando y mezclando me mareaban y me provocaban nauseas.

_-Estaré con un kimono azul-_ necesitaba ir a verle, ir para cerciorarme de que primero esa persona existía, y segundo que me estaba esperando.

Pero en el fondo tenía miedo.

-¿Ya se te paso la jaqueca tigre?- y para variar, Yusuke había empezado a hacerme bromas en doble sentido, como si necesitara de más problemas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por que te estas sobando la cabeza con una mano, y pareciera que te la quieres arrancar-

No le diría que no era por el dolor de la cabeza, la cabeza no me dolía, pero si me dolían las piernas, y una zona que me abstendré de mencionar.

-Hiei, te dije, tres cigarros de esos eran un peligro, te volviste loco ayer- si lo sabía.

-Cállate-

-¿En que piensas?-

Me quede mudo, no sabía como decirle que me había metido con uno de los artistas de Keiko, y que para rematarla no podía dejar de pensar en él; ya sabía yo que me pasaría esto, y aun así seguí enredándome con él en ese momento.

Dios, soy tan estúpido.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- traté de aparentar que no me importaba lo que él me estuviese diciendo, pero Yusuke siempre se las arreglaba para avergonzarme.

-Por que esa foto que estas colocando esta al revés-

-Mierda-

-¿Qué paso ayer entre tu y bueno esa persona?-

-¿Qué se supone debió haber pasado según tu?-

-No sé, pero estabas tan drogado que ni notaste que era hombre y que era uno de los actores de Keiko- me quede mudo, oh rayos, Yusuke si se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle, ni que fuera tan importante, sólo yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que le saque la falda, claro, maravilloso.

-Hiei mírame- no quería, si lo hacía lo notaría con sólo mirarme a los ojos, notaria en que estaba pesando, que quería ir a verlo, notaría que me estaba debatiendo internamente por que estaba sintiendo algo que me había prometido no sentir por nadie.

-No puedo creerlo- y supe, en aquel momento que él fue capaz de leerme como a un vil cuaderno abierto.

-¿Qué?- dije lo más serio y vació que pude, y luego él me tomo de los hombros con fuerza, mirándome de tal manera que supe no me dejaría salir de la oficina.

-Hiei…te quedaste prendado de ese actor-

-Tenías que decirlo- me levanté como pude, y como pude me zafé de los brazos de Yusuke.

-¿A dónde vas?- escuché su voz, y como corría con velocidad para seguirme los pasos.

-¿A dónde más?-

-Hiei, son actores, Keiko me dijo que se divierten con diversas personas en ese lugar-

No quería escuchar eso.

-Me dijo que cambian de pareja constantemente por que se aburren, no te enrredes con él-

-Ya es muy tarde para decirme eso Yusuke-

Deje de caminar, giré con velocidad mi rostro, esto no podía ser verdad. Y si lo era, ¿Por qué debía de pasarme a mi?

-¿Irás a verlo hoy?- no podía decirle que se lo había prometido, y que aunque él no lo recordara, aunque hubiese sido el juguetito de la tarde necesitaba hacerlo.

Por que era lo que mi corazón estaba pidiendo a gritos.

-Supongo-

-¿Qué obra dan hoy?-

-Laberinto Rojo- y cuando tomé el taxi, me senté en el asiento delantero, mirando por el vidrio sin ninguna expresión, recordé la cabellera rojiza y los ojos verdes, recordé aquello que había sentido, algo que jamás me habría permitido sentir antes.

Algo por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviese a mi alcance por tenerle una vez más.

_-Finje que me amas-_ ahora me gustaría, que él que fingiese fuese él.

Por que yo ya no podía hacerlo.

.

_**...Todo por ti...**_

_**...Todo para que no queden heridas en tu corazón...**_

_**...Nunca moriremos por que seré todo lo que necesites...**_

_**...Sólo pídemelo...**_

_**.  
**_

Me senté en una de las mesas del lugar, estaba mirando el grupo de artistas que se preparaban para la obra, ensayando una especie de baile con pasos eróticos y coordinados. No tenía idea de que se trataba Laberinto rojo, ni que fuese importante en ese momento para mí, para mí, lo importante era verle a él.

Y en mi cabeza la sola idea de presenciarle en aquel kimono era todo lo que podía en ese momento importunarme.

Y martirizar a mi corazón.

-Oh señor Fukamori, sabe que las rentas están cada vez más bajas, ¿no cree que si vendemos a una de las sirvientes los ingresos aumentarían considerablemente?- vislumbre como apareció en escena un hombre de cabellera negra, y luego aparecía un chico de mirada púrpura.

-No lo creo señorita Midori, pero si usted esta tan segura de eso, podríamos tratar de vender a las niñas, pagan bien por ellas y se les puede sacar provecho-

-Si señor, lo entiendo, pero ¿no deberían venderse a casa de señoritas?-

-Si es la manera educada de llamar a las casas para criar mujerzuelas entonces estamos de acuerdo- ambos llevaban kimonos largos, el de ojos púrpuras y cabello negro, hacia de mujer; al parecer era normal el interpretar a travestis.

-Con su permiso, traigo lo que me pido señor Fukamori- entonces, vislumbré como a escena ingresaba otra persona.

En un kimono azul con flores de cerezo plateadas.

-No te preocupes, pero cariño, ven, dame un beso, de esos que sólo tú sabes como dar- no sé que representaba, pero el verle recorriendo con sus labios los labios de ese hombre me quedé en blanco; ¿Cómo le hacia?

¿Cómo podía intercambiar besos con diversas personas sin que le afectara?

¿Cómo hacia para que su corazón no sintiese nada por esa otra persona?

-Sabes que eres mi mayor tesoro, ¿ O no Tristán?-

-Señor, daría todo por usted, ¿Qué debo de hacer ahora?; aquí le traje la lista de las niñas que viven en la casa-

-Fingir Tristán, finge por que así no te afectarán los sentimientos-

Escuchar aquello me dejo en silencio…fingir…

Vislumbré luego como el hombre pasaba sus dedos por la cabellera rojiza de Kurama, como tocaba descaradamente en parte el kimono, y le hacia sonrojarse ante tales gestos; como sus ojos verdes se cerraban de golpe, y se mordía los labios con fuerza.

Y luego, como comenzaba a desatarse el cabello, y le dejaba caer hasta más abajo de sus hombros.

_-Finge que me amas, que soy a quien le importas, aunque mañana te arrepientas de estar conmigo Hiei-_ como se dejaba tocar, como al parecer disfrutaba de cada caricia o gesto realizado por su compañero de trabajo.

Y supe, que la promesa que le había hecho para él no había significado nada, por que ni siquiera mi presencia parecía ser importante entonces.

Y justo, cuando él giro su vista al resto de la sala, mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, sentí como el verde de sus ojos trataban de traspasar el rojo de los míos, y los recuerdos se agolparon, la sensación de su boca en mis labios, la manera en que tocaba mi piel.

Hasta la estúpida promesa, de la cual, me arrepiento el haberle hecho.

Por que para él, seguro, no había sido más que una línea ensayada, como aquella que acaba de decir.

_-Vendré kitsune, vendré mañana_- en ese momento, estuve seguro que ambos tuvimos el mismo recuerdo, y la misma sensación, que nos palpitó con la misma potencia el corazón y que ninguno quería dar el primer paso.

_-No Hiei, no hagas promesas que no cumplirás-_

_-Créeme, vendré a verte-_

-Hiei- escuché claramente el sonido de mi nombre, y no pude evitar bajar mi mirada al suelo, estaba por levantarme del asiento, para irme y no volver, cuando escuché otra vez el sonido de su voz.

-No te vayas-

Noté como se quedo en blanco luego de ello, y como el chico de cabellera negra le pellizcaba bajo el brazo para que se concentrase en la escena.

Pero yo no era capaz de seguir mirándole, no era capaz de seguir sentado en ese cabaret.

No quería reconocerlo, pero Yusuke tenía razón, él nunca podría ser sólo para mí, y aunque fuese así, siempre me vería en el dilema de compartirlo con alguien más; aunque fuese un estúpido papel, aunque supiese que sólo era una pantomima, pero es que imaginar que tendría que soportar eso no era de mi agrado.

Y yo no estaba para que me viesen la cara de idiota, por mucho que me muriese de amor por él.

Y ahora, lo que sintiese no valía la pena, y si lo pensaba detenidamente, quizás desde el comienzo no valió la pena.

_Pero no niego que dolió reconocer aquello._

-No kitsune- exclamé, me levanté del asiento, y salí de ese lugar, mas, cuando había dado unos cuantos pasos, sentí el roce de una mano obligándome a girarme, y quede mirando unos ojos verdes profundos y tristes.

-Por favor- y luego, él, volvió a adueñarse de mis labios, y yo caí como un verdadero estúpido.

No pude negarme, me gustaba de sobremanera sentir la textura de su boca en la mía, me gustaba de sobremanera sentir como sus dedos tocaban la musculatura de mi cuello; abrí mis ojos, y al notar lo que pasaba lo corrí de mis labios con un sólo movimiento de mis manos.

-Si sientes algo, por pequeño que sea, entonces ayúdame a alejarme de ti- exclamé, fulminándole con el brillo incandescente de mis ojos carmines, levantando mi mirada de manera altanera y ególatra.

Pero él no dijo nada.

-¿No dirás nada verdad?- esperaba, en el fondo me dijese algo, esperaba que por lo menos me soltase la mano, pero nada ocurrió, sólo dejo salir un soplido de su boca.

-Supongo que no tienes ninguna frase escrita para decirme, ¿eh kitsune?- cerré mis ojos, y quite su mano de la mía.

-Adiós entonces-

.

_**...Creeré todas tus mentiras...**_

_**...Sólo pretende amarme...**_

_**...Tú puedes hacerme creer...**_

_**...Cierra tus ojos por que seré todo lo que tú quieras...**_

_**.  
**_

Volteé, y me fui caminando lentamente, escuchando el sonido del viento y de las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer, estaba por tomar un taxi, cuando de pronto sentí como alguien me susurraba algo cerca de la curvatura de mi oído, y volvía a tomarme de las manos.

-Seré lo que tú quieras que sea, sólo dime que Hiei- al voltearme, sentí el peso de sus manos en mi cara, y luego, el color incandescente de su cabellera en frente de mis ojos. Y al sentir la textura de su boca nuevamente, creí que me desmayaría; y me odie; por no poder resistirme a los besos de sus labios.

Por ser tan estúpidamente débil, por dejarme engañar por él.

-¿Cómo hago para sacarte de mi cabeza?; jamás me había pasado algo como aquello, pues nunca nadie se había interesado tanto en mi persona como para ir a verme actuar-

-No me creíste baka kitsune, sabía que estabas mintiéndome como a un crío-

-No te puedo sacar de aquí- se acercó con ferocidad; y depositó un beso más largo en mis labios; y luego sólo se quedo observándome.

-Yo no pude hacerlo, no creo que puedas tú-

-No sé amar Hiei-

-Finge Kurama-

-¿Fingir?-

-Finge…que eres sólo mío- y al escuchar aquello se sonrió, y me llevó con fuerza hasta el piso de la hacera, de inmediato comenzó a besarme la comisura del cuello, y bajo la lluvia pude presenciar como el cabello rojizo le caía más abajo de los hombros, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad que me llego a dar miedo.

-Eso es algo que si puedo hacer- entonces, deslizando una mano bajo mi ya mojada camiseta, comenzó a jugar con la comisura de mis pezones.

-Fingiré para ti Hiei, pero tú tendrás que fingir que me amas-

-Eres un idiota-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que a diferencia tuya yo no necesito fingir- en aquel momento se sonrió, y desabrocho por completo mi camiseta, dejando mi torso al descubierto.

Pero en vez de morderme o hacer otra cosa, se dejo caer sobre mi, posando la cabellera, y cerrando los ojos.

-Tu corazón palpita al mismo ritmo que el mío- era excitante tenerlo sobre mi, tan sólo así, sin hacer nada, sin que me mordiese los pezones o me recorriese con los dientes la piel de los hombros, sin que mezclásemos sentimientos o que exigiésemos cosas que no tenían sentido.

Y era más excitante saber, que con una frase había pasado a ser sólo mío.

-Debo volver al cabaret-exclamó, y experimenté como se levantaba y me miraba desde arriba de los hombros.

-¿Vendrás a verme mañana?-

-¿Qué obra dan mañana?-

-Teatro de los oscuros; soy un hechicero egipcio en ella-

Días después me senté en la misma mesa con la misma gabardina, y él, se presentó con la misma falda y los zapatos de tacón; la misma blusa de tirantes de cuero y los labios pintados de negro.

-Te veo en un aprieto lindo- me sonreí al escuchar aquello.

-Hn, no sabes cuanto-

-¿Podría, no sé, hacer algo por ti?-

-Si que podrías- y al volver a estar en aquella habitación no pude más que morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, y volverlo a aventar en contra del suelo; le lamí el torso desnudo y luego me quedé sobre su cuerpo, escuchando su corazón latir con fuerza.

-¿Qué papel interpretarás para mi mañana kitsune?-

-Había pensado que sería excitante ser una muñeca de trapo-

-Estas loco baka kitsune-

-Puedo fingir ser un loco si tú quieres-

-Supongo que llevarás camisa de fuerza, para que nadie te toque además de mi-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, me gustaría ser una enfermera-

-Una sexy enfermera- Sonreí con cinismo, pues sabía, que él era sólo para mí, y que con cada obra él me demostraba lo mucho que yo le importaba.

Y es que simplemente fingíamos amarnos cada noche, a nuestra retorcida manera.

.

**.Fin.**


End file.
